


Talk to her

by TheWeirdestBookReader



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Married Yousana, Pregnancy, Romance, Tumblr, Yousana, Yousana Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdestBookReader/pseuds/TheWeirdestBookReader
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Yousana´s pregnancy. And of course Elias, the best uncle.If you´ve missed Yousana as much as I have, this is for you. Lots of fluff.





	Talk to her

Sana was finally in her fifth month of pregnancy and things were getting kind of different. She had always been an independent girl, but now she just has to ask Yousef for help more than she would like. He would always grin at her when she asks him for something, but that´s it, he knows his wife and he knows it´s better to stay quiet.

Besides that, pregnancy was amazing, for both of them. Sana loves talking to her little girl and she always kicks at the sound of her mother´s voice. But the best thing comes when Yousef and Sana are at night in their bed talking about all and nothing, he´ll always put his mouth on her belly and he´ll start talking to his daugter, their daughter. And that´s when the baby kicks the most and the hardest, she´s already daddy´s little girl and she´s not born yet.

* * *

 

It´s lunch time and Sana has finally arrived home, she has the afternoon free so she´ll take a deserved nap after lunch. When she opens the door, the voice of the boys is loud and clear, of course they are there, they are always at her´s and Yousef´s home.

**"Hey, sis"** Elias said as she entered the living room.

" **Hey guys"** She looked around for her husband, but he wasn´t there.

**"He´s in the kitchen"** Elias said knowingly.

**"He´s making he´s famous carrot soup"** Adam said from the couch.

**"I´m here** "Looks like food is ready. **"Hey"** He huged her from behind, kissed her cheek and he instantly placed his hands on her belly.

**"Hey, you"** She placed her hands on his´ **"How was your day"**

**"Great, actually, the kids where well behaved"** He rested his head on her head while he talked. He couldn´t see her, but he knew she was smiling, she loves when he does that.

**"You two are disgustingly cute"** Mutta told them.

**"Get over it, we are married and expecting a baby"** Sana said while she rolled her eyes at the boys. Sana and Yousef went to sit on the couch next to Elias.

**"Talking of babies, this one is growing so fast"** Elias said pointing at her belly.

**"Are you telling me fat?"** She said with a serious tone, but she was joking. She wanted to see her brother´s reaction.

**"NOO, I swear I didn´t mean it that way..."**

**"I´m joking, you idiot"**

**"Don´t joke with those things, Sana. Yousef, tell your wife that she´s mean"**

**"Ha, I´m not telling her that. You can tell her if you want, she´s right next to you"**

**"Okay, let´s change the subject"** Mikael said without taking his eyes off the video game.

**"I agree"** Of course Elias will want that **"Is the baby moving already?"**

**"She is, in fact, she´s moving right now"** Sana said placing her hand on her belly.

**"Can I feel?"** Elias asked, he was really curious. Somedays he still didn´t believe that his little sister was going to be a mom, and that the baby was also his best friend´s daughter.

**"Of course you can"** Sana said taking his hand and placed it on her belly **"Here, talk to her and she´ll move"**

Elias didn´t believe his sister. Of course the baby was not going to listen to him, but he started talking to her anyways.

**"Hey baby, I´m your favorite uncle..."** He waited for her to move but nothing happened.

**"Keep talking to her, she´ll kick"** Yousef said with a big smile of a proud father on his face.

**"I´ve known your mother since the day she was born, she always thinks she´s better than me in everything, but you´ll see that I´m the coolest Bakkoush. Also, I´ve known your father for a while now, he´s my best friend, even though he married my sister. You are going to have a lot of fun with them, they are a mess. No, but seriously little girl, you have the best parents you could ask for, they love you like crazy. We all want to meet you soon..." And that´s when she kicked. Elias jumped a little, she really kicks hard. Sana wasn´t lying at all.**

**"Guys, your daughter loves me"** He looked at his sister and at his best friend and they were both smiling. Sana was clearly hiding some tears, but it was obvious she was crying.

**"Told you she would kick"** Yousef said to his best friend.

**"You guys are adorable"** They heard Adam´s voice.

**"Man, I´m going to have a niece, like, we are going to be uncles"** Elias told the boys. He was really excited.

**"We already knew that, Elias"** Mikael was laughing at his friend.

**"But she kicked, she was literally listening to me"**

**"Sana, Yousef, please don´t let him talk to your daughter again. He´s kind of crazy"** They all laughed at Mutta´s comment.

**"Come on, guys"** Yousef said as he helped Sana off the couch **"The soup is going to get cold"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you like it  
> Tumblr: theweirdestbookreader  
> -L. xx


End file.
